At present many services are available to a user by the intermediary of web applications, whose pages are accessible by means of a browser. It would be particularly advantageous to share the user's information efficiently between the pages of several web applications, notably when the latter are hosted in different domains. A web page belonging to the “www.abc.fr” domain could thus usefully exploit, for example by displaying it in an adapted form, a part of the data, specific to the user, collected by another web page belonging to the “www.def.net” domain.
Typically such data communication between modules can only be implemented by sharing access to common databases. This approach is not however satisfactory, notably when the pages are hosted in different domains and are used by various users. In fact, a third party entity must then intervene, which notably raises problems of performance, configuration, security and adaptability.
There is therefore a need to share data between the web pages of a plurality of web applications, notably when the latter belong to different domains, without having recourse to a remote entity, that is to say located outside of the computer used for accessing said web pages.